


a dangerous gamble

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Claude summons Edelgard and Dimitri to discuss their ambitions for Fodlan
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	a dangerous gamble

**Author's Note:**

> written for Drabble for Felannie discord week uhhh X who even knows. prompt, three's company/three's a crowd. initially wanted to do something angsty but I wrote an angsty fraldarius trio for Rod weekend so I decided to do this instead.

“Alright Claude, we’re here. What did you wish to discuss?” Claude stood up as Dimitri and Edelgard entered the dark room, clearly confused as to why Claude would choose an abandoned room in Abyss for a meeting of the house leaders.

“There is something I think we all need to discuss. I asked Yuri to make sure no one else would be anywhere nearby so that any information divulged will remain between the three of us.” Claude eyed Dimitri warily. He had heard Felix’s grumblings about the beast that lay within the blonde’s calm demeanor. Hopefully they could get through this without releasing that beast. Or even better, maybe they could tame it.

“I still do not understand the need for such secrecy. Surely you know that anything you say to me could be said in front of Dedue. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to convince him to let me come down here without him?” 

“Hubert gave me trouble as well. Luckily we ran into each other on the way down and, ah… convinced them to let us go." Dimitri and Edelgard both blushed, and Claude could only imagine what kind of lies the two heirs had come up with.

“I'm sure you'll understand once I've said what I need to say. However, I need to know that you trust me before I reveal what I know." Claude handed each of them a vial, then took one for himself. 

"And what, pray tell, is this?" Dimitri eyed the liquid suspiciously. It was cloudy and had a slight blue tint to it. Edelgard's was similar, except it was red while Claude's was gold.

"I mixed up a new poison. You might consider it a truth serum. Once we drink it, we will become more willing to share our secrets." 

Of course that was impossible without some magic that Claude was, unfortunately, lacking. He had taken plain water and added a small amount of edible food dye. However, surely these two wouldn't think that far into it.

"How will we know that it's worked?" Dimitri asked. In answer, Claude unstoppered his vial, drained it's contents, and smiled. "In five minutes just ask me a question I've dodged in the past."

A few minutes later, Edelgard turned to Claude. “I once found you in the library with Professor Byleth. When I asked what you were looking for, you refused to answer. Tell me, what were you looking for?”

Claude cursed himself, of course Edelgard wouldn’t let that go. He knew he would be risking something for his plan to work though, and if there was any hope of this placebo taking effect he could hold nothing back.

“I was researching the church in order to understand Fodlan better. Most of what I found pertained to the Holy Relics. I hoped, with this research, to find something that would help with my ambition. I want to break down the borders that trap Fodlan in its current state, and open up to the outside world. There’s so much beyond these borders, and I would like for us all to experience it together.”

“Well. I guess it works after all.” Dimitri fingered his own vial nervously. Edelgard glared at Claude for a moment, then nodded. She then unstoppered her vial. Dimitri followed suit, and they drank the liquid inside.

“I think I can already feel it taking effect.” Dimitri said. Edelgard remained silent, but Claude could tell she was considering whether anything was actually happening. Questioning Dimitri would have to come first then.

“Alright Dimitri. I know you’ve been sneaking out at night and lurking in the shadows. Tell me, what have you seen?”

Dimitri looked uncomfortable, as if he had been caught in an act of crime and was unsure how to talk his way out. He sighed heavily. “I have seen some… suspicious activity. The Flame emperor met with a very evil man. Honestly, I had meant to accost the two of them right there, but Byleth stayed my hand.”

Claude noticed how Edelgard twitched nervously. He had already ascertained what she had been up to, but apparently neither of them had expected Dimitri to be as sharp witted as he turned out to be. Claude was glad he called this meeting now, hopefully before irredeemable damage had been done.

“Alright Edelgard. Your turn.” Claude turned to her, and she looked at him uneasily. Hopefully all of this had worked, but she was pretty smart. A gentle push should do it. “You asked about my ambitions, in a roundabout way. So, tell me about yours, and what lengths you would go to make them happen.”

“Well… That is quite the question.” She was still resisting. If Claude didn’t do something soon, everything he had set up would be for naught. 

“Surely it can’t be that bad, El.” Dimitri spoke up. “I want to create a Fodlan where people are treated as equals regardless of their stature as commoner or noble, and to lead us away from the abuse shown by those with power over those without it. What do you want?”

“That… Is not far from my ambition in fact. I wish to overthrow the church, who have shaped the course of history to their will. In doing so, I hope to unify Fodlan under one rule and create a happier, more open Fodlan.”

Claude nodded. “Well then, it looks like we’re all on the same page. Now, let’s discuss how we do this. Things will get tricky, but do remember that we have just established we are all on the same team, working for the same goal. We need to hear each other out completely before our judgments are made.”

With that, Claude settled in for a long discussion. As a precaution, he had put something in Dimitri’s vial that would sedate him if things started turning sour with their talks, but he hoped that they could reach an understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if it breaks canon or is dumb I desire content for a unified path and I will MAKE that content on my OWN if I MUST! On that note, idk if I'll continue from this point at all, maybe once I've finished all the routes I'll evaluate my decisions and come back to it, maybe not.


End file.
